Due to the ever-increasing popularity and accessibility of the Internet as a medium of communication, the number of business transactions conducted using the Internet is also increasing, as are the numbers of buyers and sellers participating in electronic marketplaces providing a forum for these transactions. The majority of electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) transactions occur when a buyer determines a need for a product, identifies a seller that provides that product, and accesses the seller's web site to arrange a purchase of the product. In addition, the buyer will also need to execute one or more documents with the seller, such as a request for a quote or a purchase order form, to complete the e-commerce transaction. If the buyer does not have a preferred seller or if the buyer is purchasing the product for the first time, the buyer will often perform a search for a number of sellers that offer the product, then access numerous seller web sites to determine which seller offers certain desired product features at the best price and under the best terms for the buyer, select a seller, and execute numerous blank documents to complete the e-commerce transaction. The matching phase of e-commerce transactions (matching the buyer with a particular seller) and the document execution are often inefficient processes. The matching phase is inefficient because of the large amount of searching involved in finding a product and because once a particular product is found, the various offerings of that product by different sellers may not be easily compared. The document execution phase is often inefficient because the buyer generally starts out with a blank document or no document with most e-commerce transactions and therefore has to create a document or re-enter all the information into the blank document even though some of the information in the documents changes very little or not at all between different sellers and different products.